Andy Bellefleur
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = Deputy Andy Bellefleur Sheriff Andy Bellefleur | continuity = True Blood | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Bon Temps, Louisiana | known relatives = Bellefleur family | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Dead Until Dark" "Strange Love" | final appearance = "Thank You" | actor = Chris Bauer }} is a fictional character from "The Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels written by Charlaine Harris. The novels have been adapted into the popular HBO television series, True Blood, where the role of was played by actor Chris Bauer. He was introduced as the deputy of the fictional Louisiana town of Bon Temps, but became acting sheriff following the unexpected resignation of the character of Bud Dearborne early in season three. By season four, Andy was a full sheriff. Biography Andrew Bellefleur's family has lived in the Bon Temps area for as long as the town has existed. Andy was a detective for Renard Parish and often worked alongside Sheriff Bud Dearborne. In the Spring of 2008, Detective Bellefleur was called in to investigate the homicide of a local woman named Maudette Pickens. Sheriff Dearborne and he recovered a videotape at the crime scene which showed that Maudette had engaged in sexual relations with Jason Stackhouse on the night that she was killed. Bellefleur had an unpleasant history with Stackhouse and was more than willing to point the finger of blame at Jason for Maudette's murder. Bud and Andy brought Jason in for questioning and Andy detained him for twelve hours, deliberately allowing Jason to believe that he had accidentally killed Maudette during sex even though the videotape proved otherwise. True Blood: Strange Love Bellefleur's dislike for Stackhouse intensified when, only a few days later, he was called in to investigate a second strangling, waitress Dawn Green. Similar to the case with Maudette, Jason had engaged in sexual intercourse with Dawn on the same evening as her death. Andy was wholey convinced that Jason killed both women and arrested him. During questioning however, both Bud and Andy realized that they had no substantial evidence to keep Jason locked up. Jason's longtime friend Tara Thornton arrived at their office and provided Jason with an alibi for his whereabouts. Bud and Andy both suspected that Tara was lying to protect Jason, but they had little choice but to let him go. True Blood: Escape from Dragon House Notes & Trivia * * Andy's surname is French for "beautiful flower". Does this guy look like a beautiful flower? Family * Terry Bellefleur - Second cousin; deceased. * Portia Bellefleur - Sister. Dead Until Dark * Mikey Bellefleur - Nephew. True Blood: She's Not There; Birth. * Bill Compton - Ancestor, deceased. True Blood: Me and the Devil * Maurella - Mother of children; status unknown. True Blood: Save Yourself * Adilyn Bellefleur - Daughter. True Blood: Save Yourself; Birth of Andy's daughters. * Braelyn Bellefleur - Daughter; deceased. True Blood: Fuck the Pain Away; Death of Braelyn, Charlaine and Danika by Jessica Hamby * Charlaine Bellefleur - Daughter; deceased. * Danika Bellefleur - Daughter; deceased. See also External links * * * * References ---- Category:Drug addicts Category:Chris Bauer/Characters